one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Kudlak-SIN X Quan Chi
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two abominations of all of life step forward to decide who is more powerful in their abilities. Will Kudlak prove he's more worthy of CHAOS CODE than anyone else in all of Space Time, or will Quan Chi prove he can defeat even Scorpion with an Animality even if he tried? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kudlak-SIN.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Quan Chi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues 19 - Silence) LOCATION: ??? (Unperceivable) TIME: UNKNOWN Quan Chi was stepping on what might be a defeated Scorpion after a fight before this one. Quan chi was stepping on his ultimate adversary's cracked skull Scorpion: GUH... Quan Chi: You think you can get vengeance on more than just a friend, Hanzo? Scorpion: UNGH... (KRRRR) That's when out of the blue, a somewhat ordinary man appeared out of nowhere, who knows exactly who he is looking for. He punched Quan Chi in the face, knocking him off of Scorpion. Scorpion: Who the Hell are you?! I had him under control! Kudlak-SIN: You'll be thanking me once I kill "Quan Chi". Scorpion: WHAT?! How do you know about my target??? Quan Chi: Yes, Earthrealm scum; how DID you know about the Netherrealm?! Kudlak simply laughed. Kudlak: Teme... (You bitch...) You got everything wrong, Inspector RETARD. Quan Chi was enraged. Quan Chi: WHAT!!! EXPLAIN YOUR IN INCORRECT BLASPHEMY, NOOOOOOW!!!!! Kudlak: Apparently as an antagonist, you do a HORRID job at facing reality in the face. You see, your so-called "Earthrealm" is actually called: "Earth", and Netherrealm is just Hell. And as a villain, you are foolish to prove such a case. Quan Chi got more angered to the point of a fight. (Cues Disturbing Video Game Music Tracks 1: Giygas Battle Starting from 1:19) Quan Chi: THAT'S IT!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO MORTAL KOMBAT!!! Kudlak: Now you're speaking my language... Both foes got their dark magic ready, and Kudlak cracked the tension of his neck by moving his neck like Sol Badguy... The Fight LIVE AND LET DIE... SHAKE IT UP! 59.9-53.6: Quan Chi tries and shoot a skull from his head, but Kudlak summoned a zombie doll as a meat shield. Kudlak then summoned a zombie to push Quan Chi foward, and he beat him in the face, then grabbed him as he summoned a zombie to stab Quan Chi. 52.8-41.6: Kudlak summons a zombie toget in close, but Quan Chi casts a red circle to dare Kudlak into blocking. Quan Chi then summoned a skeletal hand to boost his damage, and regenerate. Kudlak thought he had it all controlled, but he was entranced all of a sudden, and beaten senseless. Quan Chi has the advantage, but Kudlak chuckled. He pierced his torso to use blood magic in the form of a ring. As it hit Quan Chi, skeletal dolls grabbed him, draining his life. 42.7-39.7: Kudlak-SIN: See, necromancer? It hurts, doesn't it? 39.1-37.5: Quan Chi: Arrogant fool...! 36.8-31.7: Kudlak-SIN: Does it hurt, Deathsage? Even you must understand my potential by now, Nezumi (Rat)... Then out of the blue, zombies were behind Kudlak, thirsting for more blood as Quan Chi got up... 30.6-19.4: But Quan Chi easily avoided the zombies, and stunned Kudlak, then held two green skulls as he went in and out of portals, then cracked Kudlak's Skull. Quan Chi then kicked Kudlak into a portal, and jumped in too, and finally, Kudlak landed to the ground with Quan Chi stomping on his neck, thus snapping it. 18.7-16.5: Quan Chi: Well... This'll make for a fine win. 15.7-0.1: As Quan Chi tried to walk away, Kudlak summoned a zombie that approached him, but just before Quan Chi breaks it, the slaved corpse then exploded, and pierced Quan Chi, just in time for Kudlak-SIN to unleash his Destruction Chaos... Kudlak slashed Quan Chi's stomach, greating a giant tree-like mass of blood that was getting bigger and bigger. Quan Chi tried to apply pressure to the wound, but it didn't do any better. Eventually, Quan Chi had no more blood to produce, and as a result, Quan Chi should've done a Brutality... (Cues Disturbing Video Game Music Tracks 1: Giygas Battle Continuing from 3:51.) K.O.! As Scorpion got up, the only thing he could do is thank Kudlak for murdering Quan Chi. Scorpion: THANKS FOR DOING THE IMPOSSIBLE, SIR. I NEVER THOUGHT QUAN CHI COULD BE MURDERED BY SOMEONE OF INCREDIBLE POWER... Kudlak-SIN: Don't mention it, Hanzo... With nothing better to do, Kudlak simply used CHAOS CODE to escape the Netherealm, and go back to his house in Japan where he still awaits Hikaru for the fated fight... Results/Credits (Cues Melty Blood Actress Again OST- Blood Heat!) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KUDLAK-SIN! Kudlak/Kudlak-SIN is from CHAOS CODE, owned by arc system works. Quan Chi is from MORTAL KOMBAT, owned by NETHERREALM STUDIOS. Silence is from ChäoS;HEAd, owned by Nitro+. Giygas Battle is from EARTHBOUND/MOTHER 2, owned by Nintendo. Blood Heat! is from MELTY BLOOD, owned by TYPE-MOON. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain